Frisk
'''Frisk '''is the main character of Undertale and a playable character in the roblox undertale rp. Profile Appearance Frisk is depicted as a young human child of ambiguous age, gender, and ethnicity,with medium length straight brown hair, with a little bit of bangs and a blank expression. They wear a striped light magenta-and-blue shirt,and plain brown shoes. Personality It should be noted Frisk is a "silent protagonist", designed so that the player is able to put themself in their shoes.For this reason, their personality is not shown very well in the game by canon alone, and it is up to the player to fill in the blanks. Frisk talks to other characters, but unless the player receives a prompt on what to say, their dialogue is not shown. Main Story Neutral Route Having landed in the Ruins, Frisk meets Flowey, who attempts to kill them and steal their SOUL. They are saved by Toriel, who guides them through the ruins and gives them a cell phone.When Frisk reaches Toriel's home, they ask Toriel about how to exit the Ruins, making her leave with the intention of destroying the Ruins' exit. Frisk can either kill Toriel or convince her to let them leave the Ruins. Either way, Frisk begins a journey through the rest of the Underground.Entering Snowdin Forest, Frisk meets Sans and Papyrus, who set up traps and puzzles in an attempt to capture them. When Frisk passes the town of Snowdin, they battle Papyrus, who tells them the exit of the Underground is in Asgore's Castle. In Waterfall, Frisk is pursued by Undyne, head of the Royal Guard. Frisk meets Monster Kid while escaping from Undyne. After being chased through a number of rooms, Frisk falls into the Garbage Dump, where they receive a recollection from the first human. Here, they encounter Mad Dummy, who attempts to take their SOUL. On the end of Waterfall, Frisk battles Undyne, who tells them about Asgore's plan of destroying the barrier.In Hotland, Frisk encounters the scientist Alphys, who upgrades their cellphone and guide them through the area. In Alphys's Lab, Frisk encounters Mettaton, who supposedly tries to kill them. Frisk walks across Hotland until they reach the Core, the only known way to the capital. At the end of the Core, Mettaton reveals Alphys's charade and attempts to actually kill Frisk and steal their SOUL.Reaching the capital city of the underground named New Home, Frisk learns the story of Asgore and Toriel's children, Asriel and the first human, from monsters passing by. In the Last Corridor, Sans judges Frisk for the monsters they have killed, explaining the meaning of LOVE and EXP and telling them that they will decide the fate of the world. Escape Frisk enters the Throne Room and finds Asgore. Asgore tries to make small talk, but they remain silent. The two walk to the Barrier, and Asgore gives Frisk an opportunity to back out if they are not ready. Eventually, Asgore shows the six collected human souls to Frisk before they fight. Asgore temporarily prevents Frisk from showing any mercy to him, but after Frisk defeats Asgore, they regain the opportunity to spare him, though they can kill him instead. Regardless of Frisk's actions, Flowey will appear, destroy Asgore's soul, and take the human souls. The game then abruptly closes. The player reopens the game, only to find that Flowey has saved his own game, having gained the power to do so with his stolen human souls. Loading Flowey's game, Frisk confronts Flowey and defiantly steps forward, entering an initially hopeless battle with him. Frisk calls out for help and the stolen souls begin to revolt: first they heal Frisk, then they weaken Flowey, leaving him vulnerable and eventually removing his ability to save or load. The souls leave Frisk and a weakened Flowey alone, and Frisk has the choice of sparing or killing Flowey before they leave the underground. It is not explained how Frisk passes through the barrier, but it remains active and keeps the monsters trapped. Some time after Frisk escapes, Sans calls their phone, leaving a message about what happened to the underground after Asgore died. None of the monsters know Frisk's name. True Pacifist Route In order to complete the True Pacifist Route, the player must have first completed the Neutral Route. If the player has completed the Neutral Route without gaining any EXP or LOVE (i.e. without killing anyone), Flowey allows the player to reload their save file so they can go back and complete any missing friendships, then achieve the True Pacifist ending. If the player has gained EXP or LOVE in the Neutral Route, they will have to reset the game in order to achieve a True Pacifist Route. Friendships Frisk gains Toriel's friendship by sparing her, but she does not make another appearance until the end of the route. Frisk gains Sans' friendship by sparing Papyrus, and can optionally hang out with him twice (once at Grillby's, once at the MTT Resort,) while Frisk gains Papyrus's friendship by visiting him at his home, and hanging out or dating him. Napstablook can be befriended by smiling at them in the Ruins, and hanging out with them at their house. Befriending them is not required to complete a True Pacifist route. If Frisk gave Undyne some water after being chased, they can befriend Undyne. Frisk visits Undyne with Papyrus' help, and Undyne gets "revenge" by trying to befriend Frisk, setting her house on fire in the process. She tries to fight Frisk to regain honor, but Undyne realizes that Frisk is a "wimpy loser with a big heart" just like Asgore, and decides to become their friend. Mettaton can be befriended by sparing him; survive enough turns without killing him. Undyne, having been encouraged to send a love letter to Alphys, gives the letter to Frisk, who delivers it to Alphys. Alphys goes to the garbage dump and is encouraged to tell Undyne about her feelings for her, gaining Frisk's friendship. Alphys tells Undyne that anime is not real, among several other truths, and Undyne asks Frisk if anime is real before leaving. After befriending Alphys, Papyrus recommends that Frisk go to Alphys's lab. There, they find a note from Alphys, and enter the True Lab. She thanks Frisk for coming and gains the confidence to reveal the truth about her experiments to the rest of the underground. Frisk attempts to leave the true lab but they receive a phone call from a mysterious voice (later revealed to be Asriel), who mistakes Frisk for the first human, before the elevator breaks down again, and they are forced into New Home. Barrier Confronting Asgore again, Frisk and Asgore are stopped from fighting by the former's friends. Flowey appears, having stolen the humans' souls. He attempts to kill Frisk, but their friends use their magic to protect them. All of the underground's monsters arrive, falling into Flowey's trap of absorbing their souls. Only Frisk's soul is left. Flowey reveals himself to be Asriel, regaining his own form with the power of everybody's souls. He fights Frisk, and he continues to mistake them for the first human. Frisk, unwilling to fight Asriel, holds on to their hopes and dreams and refuses to die, preventing Asriel from gaining enough control over the timeline to reset it. They are trapped by Asriel, and realize that all they can do is save the monsters' absorbed souls. Saving their friends' souls by calling out their names and talking to them, regaining their memories, Frisk identifies one more friend to save, Asriel, and calls his name. Frisk sees Asriel's memories of the first human, who looked much like Frisk themself. Asriel starts to feel emotions from the monsters' souls, and eventually stops fighting, telling Frisk that he's afraid and alone. Asriel, having realized that they are not the first human, learns Frisk's name. He apologizes for hurting everybody, and Frisk has the option to forgive him. Asriel destroys the barrier with the souls before releasing them, and knowing that he will turn back to a flower, begins to leave; Frisk has the option to comfort him. Freedom Frisk wakes up with their friends (Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore). While the monsters remember little about Flowey and nothing about his incarnation as Asriel, they do know Frisk's name. Frisk gets the opportunity to go through the underground and talk to the other monsters, including Asriel. If Frisk speaks to Asriel for a final time, Asriel will ask them why they decided to travel up Mt. Ebott in the first place. Although Frisk does not answer - Asriel lists off foolishness, fate, and attempted suicide as possible reasons. Like the rest of Frisk's personality, this is likely left open for the player to choose. Frisk leaves the underground with their friends. Asgore offers them to be the monsters' ambassador to the humans. Most of Frisk's friends then leave, except for Toriel, who asks Frisk what they will do now, and Frisk has the choice of living with Toriel or not. If Frisk chose to stay with Toriel, the ending scene shows Toriel bringing a slice of pie to Frisk's bedroom. Otherwise, the game ends with a group photo of Frisk and their friends. Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters